disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dads and Daughters Day
"Dad's and Daughter's Day" is the seventy-second episode from the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. It is the twentieth episode of the third season and premiered on June 17, 2016. Plot At Enchancia Castle, King Roland and Sofia are practicing Dazzleball when and Amber and James come by and tell her it is time for school. Sofia happily tells her father they will play more tomorrow and gets into the coach for Royal Prep. At Royal Prep, Miss Elodie announces that they are taking Royal Prep's Dad's and Daughter's Day field trip to the Enchanted Animal Park. The other Princesses tell Sofia that Dad's and Daughter's Day is the day the Princesses take a Father's Day picnic with their fathers. Sofia is wowed by all the talk and cannot wait to go. Hildegard tells Sofia that she will have a great time even if King Roland is not her real father, to the horror of the entire class. Shocked, Sofia asks Hildegard why she would say that and Hildegard reminds her that Roland became her dad after her mother married him. Amber tells Hildegard that makes him Sofia's step-dad and that step-dads are as much real fathers as dad-dads. Hildegard instantly realizes that she made Sofia feel bad and tells Sofia to forget what she said but the damage has been done. Sofia and Amber are packing for the field trip when Roland comes in. Together, Roland and Amber tell Sofia about their past three Dad's and Daughter's Day field trips. Feeling left out, Sofia comments that they sound fun. She then notices something that Roland explains is his lucky pocket watch, which he never travels without. Sofia looks inside and sees a picture of Amber and James which Roland says is his favorite picture of them. Sofia feels she does not belong on the field trip and leaves as Roland and Amber resume their reminiscences. She runs into her mother who asks if she is done packing. Sofia tells her mother she is not going because she is the only one without a real dad. Miranda tells her daughter that Roland is her dad and that he is looking forward to going on the field trip with both his daughters. Sofia decides to go after all and leaves to help her mother pack snacks for the trip. On the Dad's and Daughter's Day, Sofia and the other Princesses arrive with their fathers at the Enchanted Animal Park. Hildegard demands her father ensure she see some Enchanted Animals right away. King Henrik asks Miss Elodie where they can find some Enchanted Animals right away and Miss Elodie points out one that looks like a stone. Hildegard thinks it is a rock until Sofia reveals that it is really a disguise-o-fly. Hildegard tells her father she wants one. Henrik tries to get it for her but Miss Elodie stops him and tells him that they have to leave the animals alone. Everyone gets to the canoes and each Royal Family separates into each one. Amber tells Sofia she and their father have worked out a paddling system. Shocked, Sofia asks her big sister since when does she paddle and Amber tells her little sister that Dad's and Daughter's Day is the day she forces herself to do outdoor stuff. Sofia's paddling cause's Enchancia's canoe to fail to move straight in a way that makes them crash. Sofia feels bad that she made them crash. Roland assures her that she just needs practice but Sofia still feels bad and decides to not paddle at all. As they go down the river, the group sees some Pelicants, birds that are half-peilcan and half-elephant. and Water Zebras, sea mammals that are half-zebra and half-fish, that Hildegard wants to pet. Henrik tries to take Hildegard over to pet them but Miss Elodie stops him. As soon as the group gets ashore, Roland and Amber take Sofia over to the Imprint Tree, a magic tree that, if you put your hand on it, makes a magical imprint that lasts forever, and shows Sofia their marls. Sofia wants to put her mark with her family but the Enchancians get called over for one of the Dad's and Daughter's Day games. Everyone takes part in the Rumbling Bumbleweed Race, a race where the Royal Families race to a tree while jumping over bumbleweeds. The Enchancia team loses because Sofia could not jump at the same time as her father and sister. Sofia feels bad that she made her family lose. Roland tells her it is just a silly game but she still feels bad. On the way to the next Dad's and Daughter's Day activity, Amber notices that Sofia feels bad and Sofia tells her that she feels that she is getting in the way. Amber tells her she is only doing badly because she is never been on the picnic before and she and Roland have been on the trip three times and decides to arrange things so she and Roland can spend some time just with each other. They then head to the next activity: The Father Daughter Sing-Along. Amber tells her father her voice is horse and for him and Sofia to sing without her. Everyone starts singing the Dad's and Daughter's Song. When it is Sofia's turn she does all right but when she gets to the word Dad she gets overwhelmed by all her bad feelings and runs off with Roland going after her. Hildegard sees a Pelicant egg and tells her father she wants it. Henrik goes to get it for her. Miss Elodie tries to stop him, warning him that he will make the pelicants angry but Henrik ignores her and takes the egg. The Pelicants get angry and attack the group. Meanwhile, Roland catches up to Sofia and asks why she ran off. Sofia tells her father that she shoud not have come to the picnic because she has not done anything right with him all day like the other Princess with their fathers. Roland tries to assure her that it is just because she has never been to the picnic before but Sofia tells him that she believes it is because she is just his stepdaughter and will never be his real daughter. Roland tries to assure Sofia that is not true when the rest of the group runs by with Pelicants in pursuit. Miss Elodie tells King Henrik to return the Pelicant egg but he trips and it falls into the gully. At the urging of Lakshmi's father they take shelter in a tree. Henrik tries to tell the Pelicants the egg is in the gully but the angry birds do not listen. Amber tells Hildegard off for getting them into this. Henrik tries to defend Hildegard but everyone else agrees with Amber and tells him it's alos his fault they are in this fix for giving in to Hildegard's demands instead of listening to Miss Elodie's advice.. Sofia tries to get the egg back but Roland stops her telling her the Pelicants will just attack her too. Using his watch, Roland distracts the Pelicants with sunlight. Sofia takes the watch to keep them distracted while her father gets the egg. The ruse works until Sofia drops the watch. Sofia tells the Pelicants they are trying to get the egg. When Roland appears, Sofia falls into his arms and they slide down the gully. When Sofia goes to get her father's watch, she finds a picture of her in it. Seeing her surprise, Roland tells her that not being her dad when she was born does not change the fact that he is her dad now. He also tells her that he loves her to the point where she is as much his real daughter as Amber is. Hearing this finally makes Sofia feel better. Working together, Roland and Sofia get the egg out of the gully and return it to the Pelicants. On the way out, the group watches the egg hatch. At the Imprint Tree, Sofia puts her imprint with her family's. On the canoe ride out, the group runs into Bubbling Butterflies. Hildegard tells her father she wants one but Henrik, who has learned his lesson, tells her something he should have told her a long time ago: No. Hildegard, who has not learned anything, decides to get one herself to Miss Elodie's disapproval. Hildegard ends up falling out of the canoe with Henrik telling her it is time she learned she cannot always get what she wants, to Miss Elodie's approval. Roland and his daughters leave with a sing along. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard **Jenna Lea Rosen as Princess Hildegard (Singing Voice) *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Kiara Muhammad as Princess Kari *Tania Gunadi as Miss Elodie *Aalok Mehta as Raja Sunil *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Mick Wingert as King Henrik Song *Dad's and Daughter's Song Trivia *Lakshmi's father debuts in this episode. *This story was produced before "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle", in which Hildegard finally appears loyal and friendly to Sofia, in oppose to herself at the beginning of this "Dad's and Daughter's Day". But Disney Channel premiered "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle" first, along with "Frozen" premiere on the same channel. *This is the second time King Roland wears the same travel outfit worn in "New Genie on the Block". **This is also the second time Roland wears short pants in the series. International premieres *November 7, 2015 (Poland) Gallery Promotional Images Spending the Day with Dad.jpg Screenshots Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-1.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-2.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-3.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-4.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-7.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-8.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-9.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-10.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-11.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-12.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-13.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-14.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-15.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-16.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-17.png Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes